


Unspecified Usage

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer "eases tension." Archer/f.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Challenge in a Can: Archer/Lust/Wall.  
  
Another of the PWPs spawned by the dirty-minded CiaCs we recieved. Companion to "Bon Voyage."  


* * *

Soft, feminine laughter; the deeper chuckle of a man...quiet intimate voices, rustling of clothing moving in close contact...

Oh, not again. Yet another pair of lovers finds their way into the lower decks of the ship, seeking out an isolated and secluded corner. And lucky me, I get to be that cornerâ€”wall, whateverâ€”that keeps them on their feet. Oh well, a wall's work is never done.

Now wait a minute! _This_ is interesting. Don't remember the captain bringing a woman down here before. Who knew he was the type? Then again, he probably doesn't want to broadcast any romance with a crewmember. Only thing faster than Enterprise's warp core is its gossip grapevine.

And look who's with him. Dr. Barrington, the medical officer on the night shift. Didn't think she was the type to be sneaking down to the lower decks. English and all. Then again, there was that Armory officer. He's been down here. It seems loveâ€”or should I say lust?â€”does things to the mind, not to mention the libido.

* * *

Leaning against each other, the couple moved along the dimly lit corridor. The lower decks weren't frequently in use so the ambient lighting was kept at a lower level, a near invitation to couples seeking a quiet locale for a romantic interlude. It also brought out a more playful side as they were secure in the dim lighting, so progress was slow with moments spent in passionate embraces against whatever surface happened to be handy.

Laughter seemed to be the fair for the evening as the couple moved deeper into the depths of the ship, seeking out that elusive sanctuary. Archer's whispered comments into his companion's curly dark hair often had her dissolving into soft giggles, bringing an expression of amusement to the captain's face as well.

Caitlin leaned against him as they walked, her hair brushing against his cheek, and he couldn't resist the temptation to swing her about, catching her in his embrace for another kiss. Without fail she responded, albeit laughing against his lips.

"Excuse me?" Lifting his head, Jon grinned amusedly at her. "I kiss you and you laugh? Should I be offended?"

She returned his grin. "Sorry, I feel rather like a teenager sneaking out after curfew." Letting him back her against the wall, Caitlin rested her hands at his waist, her eyes dancing with mischief. "Whatever would the crew think? Their beloved Captain Archer sneaking a woman down into the lower decks for a rendezvous?"

Capturing one of her curls between his fingers, he grinned. "It'd probably alleviate T'Pol's concerns as to whether or not I've been easing my tensions as much as I should."

Caitlin laughed again. "I'm sure there's quite the story behind that."

His hand left her hair, its light touch migrating down the column of her neck, continuing on to trace the line of her body. He smiled in satisfaction at the responsive shiver that raced through her. "Quite the story indeed...I 'll tell you later."

"I'll hold you to that," She murmured distracted, all her concentration suddenly focused on his proximity and the warmth of his body against hers.

"Deal." He moved closer, their lips hovering millimeters apart. "In the meantime, let's worry about holding onto something else."

"Aye, aye, sir," the Englishwoman teased with a smile just before his mouth captured hers.

Conversation and teasing were put aside as their embrace quickly grew more heated. Like other couples before them, they backed flush against the wall as hands began to wander, one set cataloguing soft strength and curves, the other memorizing solid build and muscle.

Archer's hands slipped beneath her skirt, finding her hips and holding her close. Caitlin moaned lightly in response, her hands clasping behind his head and pulling him in as she deepened the kiss. Their mouths dueled playfully before he broke the contact, his lips tracing an unknown pattern across her cheek and down the line of her throat, sending shivers of delight down her spine and delicious tendrils of warmth out to every extremity of her body. The pleasant heat filled her form, and she released his head, her hands skimming down his chest and curling into the fabric of his shirt.

Pulling away slightly, she began tugging the clothing up his body. He released her and lifted his arms to let her draw it over his head and toss it aside. Satisfied, she grinned at him through her disheveled curls before dropping her mouth to his now-bare chest.

He gasped in response when she nipped teasingly at the skin before soothing the area with a soft kiss. He curled a hand into her hair, unconsciously guiding her movements across his chest and keeping her close. Caitlin's fingernails lightly stroked across the skin of his sides, moving in circular motions and he groaned at the dual sensations.

Abruptly, he pulled her away and up to his mouth. They kissed fiercely, holding each other close, each unwilling to let the other go.

The need for oxygen finally drove them apart and their heated gazes locked as they sucked in the precious element. Almost before they'd satisfied their burning lungs, they moved together again; this time it was Caitlin's turn to lose an article of clothing as her skirt quickly puddled at her feet.

Stepping out of it and her shoes, the doctor let the captain lift her up into his arms, accommodating the action by locking her legs about his waist.

Without taking his lips from hers, Jon turned them so that he was leaning back against the wall, Caitlin's hands resting against the cool surface on either side of his head. She angled her head to one side, their mouths pressing tighter together as he balanced himself on the wall, his hands on her hips, holding her up.

The scope of their focus narrowed down to their embrace, the arousal building between them, their hands seeming to act without the conscious command of their minds. Together, they'd shed the professional personas that ruled their daily lives and gloried in the sheer, carnal freedom of being together.

In contrast to the fervor of their foreplay, the joining itself was slow, almost torturously so, and deliberate. They took their time, ignored their location, and lost themselves in the movements, responding to sensations within their own bodies. The buildup between them began to turn into a feedback loop. His passion fed hers and hers in turn fed his, pushing them both to a level that had them fearing the resulting explosion would alert the rest of the crew to their actions.

Dismissing the thought, Jon captured Caitlin's mouth in a deep, near-desperate kiss as he repositioned them yet again, pressing her back against the wall and bracing himself on it. His timing was impeccable as he felt her tighten about him. She cried out softly, a gasp that was lost in their kiss.

He coaxed her through her release, his body keeping her from sliding down the wall as his free hand stroked over her tousled curls. He smiled at her when she finally met his gaze with heavy-lidded eyes. She matched his smile with one of her own before closing her eyes again and promptly returning her attention to bringing him beyond the point of his own control.

With a low, heavy groan of pleasure, Jon let go of his personal disciplines and lost himself in the haven her body was offering him. He pressed his face into the crook of her shoulder, the scent and taste of her filling his awareness, blocking out everything but the climax that was spreading its way through his body and eliminating every conscious thought from his mind. Not that it mattered.

It seemed forever before either of them was willing to acknowledge the fact they''d come down from their respective highs, but finally Caitlin smiled lazily at him and murmured, "I think we should sneak out after curfew more often."

Archer grinned at her, his mouth brushing hers teasingly. "I thought you'd say that. There are advantages to knowing this ship inside and out."

"So Commander Tucker tells me," she replied cheekily, mischief returning to her gaze.

He chuckled. "I'm going to forget you said that and concentrate on other things."

She laughed, kissing him lightly. "And just what do you plan to concentrate upon?"

The mischief in his eyes matched that in hers. "Where we'll be going when we sneak out tomorrow night."

One dark eyebrow arched at him amusedly and she leaned back against the wall. "Who says we're sneaking out tomorrow night?"

"I do." He answered. "And that's an order."

Caitlin laughed again. "I'm sorry, but to give me orders you have to be wearing pants." She glanced down meaningfully before leaning forward to kiss him again and murmuring in his ear. "There's always the decon chamber."

Jon's expression was appreciative as he turned his head to speak softly to her, "I was thinking the Ready Room."

"Depends." She countered with a smirk. "On or off duty?"

"Cait!"

"Well, it was a thought."

He grinned. "I think I've created a monster."

"Mmhmm...so what are you going to do about it?" She asked as he set her on her feet and picked up their clothing.

Straightening up, Jon watched her slide her shirt down over her head before saying, with a smirk, "Enjoy it to the full."

* * *

Well, another satisfiedâ€”and I do mean satisfiedâ€”couple departs the lower deck. I have to admit, it's good to see the captain relaxed and, dare I say it, happy. Everyone needs a chance to shed the tension of command and duty, the ship's captain included. I'd say, with the good doctor's help, that's exactly what he's doing.

Speaking of which, wonder what couple I'll see next? As I'm fond of saying, a wall's work is never done.

Funny, I wonder if this is what my designers had in mind?

Somehow, I doubt it.


End file.
